Lost Gods
by AngelineL
Summary: No youkai roam the modern city of Tokyo, at least to Kagome's knowledge. What if she was wrong? Not that she has any time to dwell on it, there are Shikon shards to find and a jealous hanyou to deal with. InuyashaKagome
1. Living Among Them

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha alas that lovely, lovely privilege still belongs to a lady living in Japan, I think her name is Rumiko Takahashi…

Summary: No youkai roam the modern city of Tokyo, at least to Kagome's knowledge. What if she was wrong? Not that Kagome has time to dwell on it, there are Shikon shards to find and a jealous hanyou to deal with.

_**Lost Gods**_

Chapter One- Living Among Them

Hot and stifling, the girl tossed and turned on the bed. Feeling as if she was struggling for every breath, Kagome restlessly threw the covers off of her body. Her eyes snapping open in the dark, she sighed.

A heat wave had been assaulting the city of Tokyo for the past three days and Kagome was finding it harder and harder to sleep at night. The combination of restless nights and looming tests had made Kagome irritable, prone to snapping at everyone she came across. This last day was made even more difficult with the presence of a surly hanyou who had travelled five hundred years through a mystical well to drag her away from her home.

Kagome had come home in a bad mood after her latest test and instead of being greeted by her mother's welcoming smile; she ran face first into a red-clad chest. Temper already fraying in record time, the last thing she needed was to be told, no commanded to return to the Sengoku Jidai.

She had yelled. He yelled back. She stamped her foot. He shook his fist. He ended up on the ground and Kagome had stomped up to her room.

The night went downhill from there.

Inuyasha had refused to leave, insisting that Kagome was returning with him right now. His insistence was rewarded with several more subjugations. It had made for a very awkward dinner, with Kagome's family, unwilling spectators to what was becoming one of their longer drawn out fights.

Refusing to dwell further on her argument with the short-tempered Inuyasha, Kagome got out of bed and headed down to the kitchen. All she needed was a cooling drink and the opportunity to stop thinking about a certain red-clad hanyou.

Unfortunately for her, the hanyou was not going to give her a opportunity to ignore his presence.

"Oi…"

She couldn't help the small shriek that erupted from her at the unexpected sound in the dark and the feel of a hand on her shoulder. Quickly the hand darted out to clamp firmly on her mouth, while another snaked around her waist, pulling her against a muscular chest.

"Oi, bitch! It's just me!"

Squirming, Kagome managed to wriggle out of Inuyasha's grasp. "Inuyasha what are you doing?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Trying to keep you from waking everyone up for one thing." His eyes narrowed, "What are you doing out of bed anyway?"

"What? I can't get a glass of water without you tagging after me?" Impatiently pushing past him, Kagome stomped towards the fridge.

"Tagging? After _you_? You must be kidding!" Inuyasha glared at her, leaning against the frame of the doorway watching her as she gulped down her drink.

"Whatever, Inuyasha." Eyeing the moisture beading on the glass, she tilted the glass to rest against a heated cheek, "It's too late for this."

Refusing to turn to look at him, she heard his soft "Keh" and his retreating footsteps. Leaning her back against the door of the fridge, Kagome shook her head.

A movement by the window caught her eye. Feeling as if her heart had leapt into her chest, Kagome leaned away from the fridge, setting her glass down on the counter. Her eyes darted in the direction Inuyasha had taken and briefly she contemplated calling out for him. As soon as she opened her mouth to do so, she clamped it shut again, images of the irritated and cocky hanyou harping on her if her fears turned out to be groundless running through her mind.

Inching towards the kitchen window, Kagome hesitantly peered out.

The yard was empty, devoid of all movement as her eyes attempted to see past the darkness. A rustle of leaves from the Goshinboku caught her gaze and Kagome shook her head again.

"I need sleep."

Turning from away from the window, she failed to notice the momentary flash of light in the yard.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Taking in a deep breath, Inuyasha sat in the corner of Kagome's room, taking in the unique scent that was Kagome's home. A familiar aroma tickled his sensitive nose; it was that yellow stuff, the fluffy kind that Kagome kept trying to force down his throat. His ear twitched at the sound of Kagome's voice, raised in frustration.

She was trying to cook again.

The monk kept telling him that he should appreciate Kagome's efforts in the kitchen more; he tried to explain that he appreciated her efforts just fine, he just didn't understand why she bothered on him at all. Unfortunately, Inuyasha had a feeling he didn't quite manage to articulate his feelings on the matter with his well-timed "Feh".

Stealthily creeping down the stairs, the hanyou composed his features into an appropriate scowl before stepping into the kitchen.

Kagome stood at the stove, sunlight streaming in through the windows and bathing her in a soft golden glow. Blinking, Inuyasha silently reminded himself that she wasn't cooking for _him_.

"Wench, I told you we were leaving didn't I?"

He heard her soft sigh, warm breath rushing past rosy lips. Kagome skilfully guided the rolled omelette from the pan into the waiting plate and without turning to face him, answered. "We are leaving today Inuyasha, but you do remember what _I_ said right?"

"Eh…" What was there to remember? She had yelled at him in that shrill tone that he hated, he yelled back. He got sat.

His thoughts halted as his eyes tracked the movement of her hands; swiftly chopping vegetables with a knife that he felt was far too sharp for her.

"…it won't take long Inuyasha, I promise. You don't even have to come with me."

He had missed something hadn't he? Growling, Inuyasha decided to deal with what he heard, "What? I'm not letting you go out anywhere without me, useless human."

The last was muttered low, his eyes shifting to side. She heard him anyway.

But before Kagome could react a cheery voice sang out behind him, "Don't forget this Inuyasha!"

Suddenly his world was muffled, grumbling, his fingers cautiously touched the brim of the hat that Mrs. Higurashi had plopped on his head.

"Though I do hate to hide those cute ears…" Mrs. Higurashi sighed, longingly eying his cap. The gaze spooked him a bit and Inuyasha found himself tugging the cap lower over his ears.

Kagome sighed again finally turning and shoving a plate filled with food into his hands. "Well you better eat that then if we want to get moving any time this century."

He noticed that she hadn't prepared a plate for herself. "Oi bi..wench, aren't you eating?" A sidelong glance at Kagome's mother had the foul-mouthed hanyou biting his tongue.

"Ate already, I'm gonna go change."

He wasn't staring after her, nope, just staring off into the distance…

The soft chuckle behind him made Inuyasha cringe. Mrs. Higurashi had a twinkle in her eye and when she winked at him, he was sure that his face had erupted into flames.

"Don't worry Inuyasha, she never takes too long when you're waiting."

"Keh."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There was one advantage to having a hanyou along with you when grocery shopping. He could carry an awful lot. The downside was that when you had a ramen-loving hanyou with you, he tended to use that strength for hauling around boxes upon boxes of...yep you guessed it! Ramen.

He had managed to sneak another box into his arms when she wasn't looking and was currently balancing five boxes of ramen along with a couple of bags that held the rest of their shopping.

They had made it back to the shrine steps without incident, but the steep steps proved to be a challenge even for the normally nimble Inuyasha and the boxes came tumbling down.

"I'll get them!" Kagome managed to sing out over Inuyasha's colourful cursing. "You go on ahead and dump the rest of that stuff in the house."

Skipping down the steps, Kagome chased the errant items that Inuyasha had dropped. Her hand reached out, when it was swept out of her grasp.

"Oh!" Looking up, Kagome looked into dark eyes.

"You dropped this young miss?"

The old man with a kindly face peered at her, holding out the box of crayons she had bought for Shippou.

"Yes, thank you." Her fingers accidentally brushed across his hand as she reached for the crayons and a sudden heat jolted through her, so intense it made her shiver. Unconsciously rubbing her fingers together, she studied his face. "I'm sorry, but do I know you sir?"

A ghost of a smile touched his lips, "Not in this lifetime my dear."

He tipped his hat to her and Kagome was left to stare after him. There was something about that man, something vaguely familiar yet foreign. What was it?

A sharp poke at her shoulder made her start. Golden eyes glared down at her.

"We don't have time for your daydreaming! Come on!"

Inuyasha's presence triggered something deep in Kagome and suddenly she realized what it was she felt from that old man…but it couldn't be…there weren't any here… were there? Mutely shaking her head in confusion, Kagome turned in the direction the old man had gone in but the street was deserted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kagome!"

Bracing herself for the impact, Kagome held out her hands to the kitsune child who was running full tilt towards her.

"I missed you so much Kagome! What took so long?" Shippou's voice was muffled against her stomach as he sought to burrow further into her body.

Inuyasha snorted behind her, earning himself a glare. "What's the big deal? She's here now isn't she? Let's get going, those shards aren't gonna just leap into our hands."

"Why do you have to go away so often?" The quietly murmured question surprised Kagome.

Trying to peel Shippou away from her chest, she tried to speak in her calmest voice. "Shippou you know I have to go home every so often, to get you treats and crayons. You like those don't you?"

Sango and Miroku entered the clearing in time to hear Kagome. Inuyasha was ignoring them as he griped at the two for taking so long. Kagome barely heard Miroku's shrugged explanation that Shippou moved too fast for them to catch.

A quiet sniffle brought her attention back to Shippou who was looking up at her with watery eyes. "Yeah, but I like having you around more."

Kagome tried to catch Sango's eye, hoping for an explanation for the kitsune's suddenly overly clingy behaviour. The taijiya sighed and shook her head, her lips mouthing the word "later".

"I wish you never had to leave. Ever."

Kagome bit her lip, her time in this world was drawing to a close as the shards decreased in number and the jewel that their enemy held grew larger. She didn't know what was going to happen and loathed making promises that she knew she might not be able to keep. The softly whispered words from the child she had thought of as her own was tugging at her heart and instinctively she brought him in closer. Wordlessly, she patted Shippou's back, giving him as much comfort as she could.

Inuyasha groused at them for standing around, urging them to get a move on. Shippou muttered that the hanyou was being cruel which earned him a bop on the head. The kitsune replied in kind, latching onto the hanyou's arm, biting as hard as he could.

Just like that, they were back to normal or at least normal for them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Moshi, moshi…oh…yes, I'll go get him." Souta set the phone down, racing through the house to find his grandfather. He didn't have long to look as he found his grandfather serenely sweeping their front yard. "Grandpa, there's an Ishimaru-san on the phone for you."

Raising one eyebrow, Grandpa set the broom down and calmly made his way to the phone.

"Riku-san? Ah yes, how are you? … Oh? … Is that so? … Well then, its settled, you're staying with us! … Nonsense! I won't hear of anything else! … No, no, no such thing. It's settled then. I'll send my daughter Michiyo to pick you up."

Souta hung around in the doorway, tossing his ball idly. Curiosity getting the better of him, he stepped forward when his grandfather put the phone down. "Grandpa, who was that?"

"An old friend, done a lot for us over the years, he'll be staying with us for a while. That reminds me! You'll be sharing your room for a little while Souta. Riku-san has a grandson who'll be staying with us too. He's about Kagome's age if I'm not mistaken, maybe a little older…You don't mind do you my boy?" Grandpa beamed down at Souta who shook his head nervously, not quite sure what to think of an older boy sharing his room for an indefinite period of time.

Grandpa patted his grandson's head before walking further into the house in search of his daughter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: I honestly hate starting a story when I still have another one unfinished, but this idea just grabbed hold of me and refused to let go! Since I was scraping the bottom of the barrel of inspiration on my Inuyasha/Ranma crossover and there seemed to be little interest in it and my beta up and ran off on me after doing the first chapter…well, I decided to start a new fic. By the way, if anyone is interested in beta-ing this story for me, please email (angeline(dot)lebron(at)gmail(dot)com).


	2. As Deep as the Mind Allows

Disclaimer: Despite my best efforts to turn myself into a nice Japanese lady with wonderful drawing capabilities, I have yet to become Rumiko Takahashi. It was the drawing…and the Japanese part… Unfortunately for me, this means that I _still_ don't own Inuyasha.

AN: Watch out for Inuyasha's potty mouth…or is it mind?

I also wanted to thank my two lovely betas for this chapter Shaid and Gen – you both made this chapter so much better! Cookies all round!

**Lost Gods**

Chapter Two – As Deep as the Mind Allows

Everything was right with the world once more. Kagome was back and she had brought him pocky and pads of paper and new crayons. It all proved that she loved him best. But Kagome's attention was diverted due to an annoying inu hanyou. Said hanyou was deliberately keeping _his_ Kagome away with his ridiculous behaviour.

The two had been glaring at each other for the better part of the afternoon and the interaction was keeping Kagome from appreciating Shippou's latest pieces of art. Eyeing Inuyasha's stiff back, Shippou made his way to the hanyou.

The way Shippou saw it, Inuyasha's problem was that even after all this time, nearly two of what Kagome called years, he still didn't know one of the great truths of the world. It was up to him to inform the ignorant hanyou.

"You know what your problem is Inuyasha?"

Amber eyes glared at him through a heavy curtain of silver strands, "You?"

Pretending that he didn't hear the hanyou's response, Shippou crossed his little arms, balancing perfectly on Inuyasha's shoulder. "You just have to accept it, Inuyasha; no matter what you do, Kagome still loves _me_ best."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Inuyasha's jaw drop in amazement. His voice sounded strangled and Shippou wondered if it was possible to choke on air. "What did you say?"

"You heard me! Kagome loves me best, so you better stop hogging all of her attention with your stupid…" The kitsune child racked his brain for the appropriate word. Kagome's voice drifted into his head, "…all your stupid shenanigans!"

"My stupid _what_?" Inuyasha had stopped walking, effectively drawing the entire group's attention on them.

"Ugh!" Shippou flicked a finger against Inuyasha's ear. "Are these just for show or something? Stop hogging Kagome!"

"Hogging? _Hogging?!_ What the hell are you talking about, runt? You think I like getting sat? Why the fuck would I want a stupid girl like her hanging all over me? Fuck!"

Inuyasha was so caught up in his attempts to set Shippou straight that he failed to notice that the air behind him was crackling with barely suppressed rage. Shippou, much more in tune to his adoptive mother's presence, managed to leap off of Inuyasha before her voice rang out.

"Inuyasha, sit!"

"Gah! Damn it, bitch!" Inuyasha continued to swear from his position on the ground, glaring up at the raging miko.

Yep, life was good for Shippou right now. He looked up at Kagome adoringly as she let loose with several more subjugations.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I hope you don't mind the clutter, Ishimaru-san."

"Nonsense, Michiyo; you keep a lovely home."

Hearing his mother's voice, Souta dropped his control pad and bolted to his feet. Nervously running a hand through his hair, he inched closer to the doorway to get a better look at the new arrivals.

An elderly gentleman stood by the doorway clutching a small suitcase. His hair, though grey, was still rather full. A large hand reached up to nudge his spectacles back into place. Dark eyes perused the airy foyer of their home and soon spotted Souta.

"Ah! This must be your son, Michiyo."

Mrs. Higurashi turned and smiled, gesturing for Souta to come nearer. "Yes Ishimaru-san, this is Souta."

Souta bowed in greeting, keeping his eyes trained low so he missed the smile that lit up Ishimaru-san's face. "Well now, such a polite young man." Ishimaru winked at Michiyo, "I hope he has a calming effect on my grandson. I must say he didn't take the tragedy too well…"

"I'm right here you know old man."

Souta's head jerked up at the voice as Ishimaru stepped aside to reveal a young man behind him with russet brown hair which was caught in a messy ponytail. Tall and lean, he slouched against the door frame, one hand firmly tucked into his jeans pocket. Piercing green eyes, set in a sharply angular face, swept around the room. Souta couldn't help gulping as the full brunt of the intense gaze settled on him.

"There you are Taiki." Ishimaru gestured for his grandson to enter the house. "Michiyo, Souta, I'd like you to meet my grandson, Ishimaru Taiki."

"Hey." Taiki set the luggage down, nodding to Mrs. Higurashi and Souta. "Where should I take this, Higurashi-san?"

"Taiki, please allow Souta to help you; he can show you to the rooms as well."

Souta felt his apprehension draining as an oddly weary smile lightened up Taiki's face. Leading the older boy up the stairs Souta caught his mother's voice, "I'm sure he'll be fine Ishimaru-san."

"I'm sure he will be too, Michiyo. And please, it's Riku."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Still fuming, Kagome walked ahead; Sango keeping pace beside her. Their little band was oddly quiet. Both Kagome and Inuyasha refused to speak to each other while Shippou hummed happily on Miroku's shoulder. Despite his stony countenance, Inuyasha kept sneaking glances over at Kagome who pretended not to notice his attention. Miroku, who was not as discreet as Inuyasha, made no attempt to hide the grin that threatened to split his face. Trying to exchange a suggestive look with Sango he was thwarted when the taijiya glared at him.

Casting a quick glance over her shoulder at the kitsune, Kagome was reminded of his overly enthusiastic greeting that morning.

"Sango, can I ask you now about Shippou?"

Sango sighed, shifting her Hiraikotsu to settle more comfortably between her shoulder blades. "He's been having nightmares again Kagome."

Kagome sucked in her breath. It had been a while since Shippou had been plagued by his nightmares and Kagome was beginning to hope that they were gone for good. When she and Inuyasha first came upon the kitsune child, there was not a single night he slept peacefully. Kagome would be roused by the child's terrified screams as he called out for his father. As time went on the dreams seemed to diminish in their intensity and soon Shippou was sleeping like the baby he still was.

It was about a year ago when the dreams seemed to revisit the child.

"Was he calling for his father?"

Sango chewed on her lip for a moment, "At first he was, then…" Sango turned her face away, she sighed and bit her lip.

"What is it Sango?" Getting concerned over Sango's reaction, Kagome inched closer to the taijiya.

Sango sighed, "He was calling out for you Kagome."

Startled, Kagome looked back at Shippou who was at that moment showing Miroku several new pictures. "For me? Was he dreaming?"

Sango nodded, "Yes, it seemed that he was afraid that he would lose you."

"Oh." Kagome's gaze strayed to Shippou again, "He's been with us for two years now and still that day haunts his dreams." Her brow creased in worried concern, Kagome kept her voice purposely low so as not to draw the kitsune's attention.

"It's understandable Kagome; he lost the only family that he knew." Something in Sango's voice made Kagome turn her attention back to the taijiya. It seemed as if a shadow had fallen over Sango's face; the darkness in her eyes urged Kagome to reach out to touch her friend's shoulder. Sango offered her a sad smile before turning to continue walking.

Kagome sighed. Every once in a while she was struck by the enormity of the damage Naraku had inflicted on her friends. What were her sacrifices compared to theirs?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You know, Inuyasha, you'll have to apologize to Kagome-sama sooner or later."

"Keh! Why the hell should I apologize? I always have to fucking apologize!" Inuyasha tucked his arms firmly into the sleeves of his haori, glaring at the monk.

"That's cuz you're always wrong, Inuyasha!" Shippou called out in a taunting voice, momentarily safe on Miroku's shoulder.

Growling, Inuyasha scowled at the kitsune but refrained from ripping him away from Miroku and beating the stuffing out of him like he wanted to. Feh! And they all said that he had no impulse control. Shippou would have been dead ten times over if he really couldn't control his impulses.

"Shut the fuck up!"

Miroku rolled his eyes, "Inuyasha, from what I know of women…"

"What? Their asses?"

"They appreciate a man who is unafraid to admit when he is in the wrong." Miroku continued smoothly, pretending that he hadn't heard Inuyasha's artless interjection.

Inuyasha snorted, "You mean women blame men for everything and men suck up to them by taking it."

"Yes. Now go and suck up to Kagome." The soft clinking of the rings on Miroku's staff did little to hide the sniggering laughter coming from the kitsune on his shoulder.

"That's bullshit." Inuyasha stated flatly. The sharp aroma of salty tears hit his nose at that moment and all thought fled his mind. Every other scent faded into a dull background as the hated perfume of her tears grabbed hold of him. Instinct seized hold of his feet and urged him forward.

Ignoring Miroku and the still giggling Shippou, Inuyasha increased his speed to catch up to Kagome. His ear twitched when he heard a tiny sniffle. Shit. Did she overhear him again? He had thought that she was too caught up in her conversation with Sango to notice his own with Miroku.

A delicate hand reached up to wipe discreetly at her eyes. Fuck. She really was crying.

"Oi! Bitch! Would you stop moping around? You've been doing it all day!" There that should do it.

Instead of lashing out at him, Kagome merely sighed again. "Oh Inuyasha, I'm not moping…I just…" Suddenly her back stiffened as her head snapped up. "Inuyasha! Jewel shards!"

At those words, the group sprang into action. Kirara transformed, into the air as Sango gracefully swung onto her back. Miroku ran to catch Kirara as Inuyasha kneeled for Kagome to climb onto his back.

"Damn bastards…which way Kagome?"

"That way!"

In moments they were engaging in battle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kagome is such a delicate girl, yes."

Riku nodded gravely at his friend. "It is unfortunate that she suffers from such ill-health." His eyes strayed back to the photo of Michiyo with her children. "Such a lovely girl."

Makoto sighed. He really didn't like lying to a friend of so many years, but what choice did he have? Disturbed by their topic of conversation, he attempted to turn it away from Kagome. "Your grandson looks like a nice young man."

Riku's lips twisted in a sardonic smile, "He usually is a nice young man, but I'm afraid he did not take his parent's death very well."

"I am so sorry, Riku; it certainly was a tragedy. They were so young."

"Yes, but they were not strong."

Makoto noticed that his friend was staring out at Goshinboku with a pensive expression on his face. "You know you are welcome to stay as long as you need."

"Thank you, my old friend. I do not think we will be imposing on you for long, perhaps a few months…"

"Think nothing of it!" Hearing his daughter calling them in for dinner, he didn't fail to notice the way Riku's eyes lingered over Kagome's picture, a sad gleam in his eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The exhausted band of warriors sluggishly made camp that night under the cover of stars. The fight had been longer then any of them expected. The youkai they encountered were strengthened by not one but three shards of the Shikon no Tama and it had only been through their finely honed team work that they had managed to bring them down.

Kagome had pulled out the ramen and Inuyasha wasn't the only one salivating for it. Inuyasha had been torn between being wildly happy at the thought of eating his favourite food twice in one day and the sight of his rapidly depleting supply. Miroku had tried to placate the hanyou but ended up distracted by Sango. A slap and a subjugation later, they were tucking themselves into bed.

Despite her weariness, Kagome was finding it hard to fall asleep. The combination of the muggy night air and her own restless mind had Kagome tossing fitfully in her sleeping bag. Unbidden, the thought of her odd encounter with the strange old man who had helped her retrieve her groceries came to mind. Kagome turned to find Miroku leaning over a sleeping Sango.

"Miroku!"

Blinking at her with owlish innocence, the monk projected the perfect image of subservient piety. "Yes Kagome-sama?"

"Don't even think about it, or _I_ will slap you." She hissed through clenched teeth.

"I am so misunderstood." Miroku sighed dejectedly but obediently moved to rest his back against the tree once more.

Kagome glared at him some more, but when Miroku showed no sign of indulging in his lechery she sighed and scooted her bag closer to him. Checking to make sure that Sango was still slumbering peacefully, her eyes sought out the hanyou perched high above her. Squinting to get a better look at him, she was satisfied when she spied the closed eyelids and his chest rising and falling with deep even breaths.

"Miroku, may I ask you a question?"

Alerted by the seriousness of her tone, Miroku shifted his staff to his other shoulder before nodding. "Of course Kagome-sama, ask away. I will do my best to answer."

Remembering the cold shiver that had raced down her spine at the old man's touch, Kagome wondered how to begin. "My time is peaceful, we have our share of warfare and crimes but to a great extent the average man is sheltered from it."

When Kagome didn't speak more, Miroku exhaled slowly. "Knowledge of your time has always given me great comfort – to know that one day man will not be plagued by times as hard as these."

Kagome nodded, "There are no youkai in my time, at least those who make themselves known. How could things change so? I mean, sure magic exists, mostly faded remnants from this time but my world is so different from this. How could this be?"

The firelight flickered in the rising wind as Miroku contemplated Kagome's question.

"I confess that despite the many proofs you give us of your time's advances, the entirety of how different the world will be eludes me. My mind cannot wrap around it. All I can say is that times change; perhaps the world changes in such a way that youkai cannot possibly exist in the forms they do in this time. How that change comes about, why it does… I am afraid I cannot answer."

Kagome was silent, dark eyes following every lick of the dying flames. Her mind racing as she contemplated the question that was circling her mind ever since that faint touch of youki in modern Tokyo touched her soul. She wondered if it was possible to ever answer her question.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"But you just got back!"

The distressed young voice rang clearly through the village, halting the work of many a villager. They sighed and shook their heads; some concerned over the young kitsune who had become so firmly attached to the miko while others murmured that Kagome-sama truly was pure of heart.

"I'm sorry Shippou, but I can't stay long, I've got tests coming up and they're very important." Kagome tried pleading with Shippou who stared up at her with watery eyes. She absolutely hated leaving him, especially after Sango's revelation a week ago.

"You always have tests! Tests, tests, tests! I hate them! I hate school!" Shippou unable to stop himself any longer launched himself at Kagome's legs.

"Shippou…" She felt as if her heart was breaking as Shippou's wails got louder. She bent over to sweep him up into a tight embrace.

"Stupid baby! She stayed here all week, just for you and now you're whining at her?"

The gruff voice startled her. The last thing she expected to see was Inuyasha standing over them with a scowl masking the concern on his face.

"I'm not a baby!" Shippou pressed himself harder against Kagome, trying to block out Inuyasha's presence.

"Yeah you are. Look at you, sobbing for your mommy." Inuyasha turned his nose up in mock disgust.

Shippou sniffled against her stomach before looking up at her. "I'm not a baby, Kagome."

She smiled gently at him. "I know you're not Shippou."

"Yeah, he is! Bet he can't even catch a stupid rabbit," Inuyasha taunted.

Kagome snuck a glance at Inuyasha from the corner of her eye. He stood with his back to them, hands invisible under the fabric of his clothing. She couldn't help but allow the smile that was tugging at her lips to break free.

Apparently, though, the insult was too much for the kitsune. Bristling, he wrenched free of Kagome's hold, spinning to face the hanyou. "I can too!"

"Feh. There's a reason why _I_ provide dinner around here, you're such a weakling! You probably can't even sniff your way out of a sack," Inuyasha sneered at Shippou. He seemed to be making an effort not to meet Kagome's eyes.

Shippou's chest puffed out. "I can too! I'll show you! I'll catch the fattest rabbit you've ever seen. Fatter then anything you can catch!"

With a backward glance at Kagome to seeing her encouraging smile, Shippou bounded off into the surrounding field. He stopped at the edge of the village, his little teeth gnawing nervously at his lower lip. "Kagome?" he whispered.

"Yes, Shippou?"

"You'll be back won't you?"

Her eyes softened at the tremor in his voice; behind her Inuyasha snorted but she couldn't shake off Shippou's question so easily. Solemnly, she nodded and Shippou beamed at her before diving into the tall grass.

"Thank you, Inuyasha." The words were spoken barely above a whisper, but Inuyasha's ear twitched and he snorted again. "Three days, I'll be back in three days." Slowly she got to her feet. "You won't even have to come looking for me."

"That'll be the day, wench." Inuyasha turned his back on her and she could've sworn she heard him muttering something about keeping an eye on the ignorant brat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Buyo! Why do you keep running in here?" Souta grumbled as he slid the door of the well house further open. He had come to the conclusion long ago that their cat was evil and purposely exploited Souta's fear of the darkness, specifically seeking out the well house for the boy's maximum discomfort.

A flash of blue light momentarily blinded him. Forgetting all about the cat and his fear, Souta ran forward eagerly. "Nee-chan? Is that you?"

"No, Souta, it's a scary youkai out to get you." Kagome's sarcastic voice floated up from the bottom of the well.

Souta laughed and held out hand to his sister as she climbed out. "Is Inuyasha-nii-chan with you?"

Rolling her eyes, Kagome ruffled her younger brother's hair, "What? I don't even get a 'how are you' anymore? Just straight to Inuyasha, huh?"

He felt a flush rising up on his cheeks, "No! It's not that…"

"Uh huh." Kagome dusted the dirt from her skirt as she walked up the stairs.

"Oh! Nee-chan! I just remembered we have guests!"

"Guests?" Kagome half-turned on her way up the stairs, when the door behind her slid open.

"Souta? What the heck are you doing in here?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quick note: I am using the word _youki_ similarly as one would use the word _spirit_ or _aura_, but one that is specific to youkai. The chapter's title refers to an old saying that goes: "Fear is only as deep as the mind allows."

I hope you are all enjoying this so far!


	3. Dry Tears

AN: Yeah I know, I know, what lame excuse has Lin come up with now? Honestly though, this was a serious setback this time. For those of you who visit my LJ you would already know. For you those who don't, short story? My laptop crashed. Needless to say I hope you all forgive me. For those waiting on Pursuit - more on that at the end of the chapter.

I wanted to throw out a HUGE thank you to my editor/beta Shaid who did a fantastic job, as always, on this chapter. You always make it so much better sweetie – cookies all round!

Now for the revived third chapter, which I'm re-writing in broiling heat…

Disclaimer: I do not own the intellectual property that is Inuyasha. I stand to make absolutely no money from this particular work; heck, all my moolah just went into this baby I'm using to write this darn thing. So please don't sue, you won't get a cent anyway. Oh, I may own a character or two of my own creation. And this plot…I think…I hope…

**Lost Gods**

**Chapter Three - Dry Tears**

His nose twitched, feeling the instinctive jerk of his tail, he paused on his quest, "You know, I know you're there."

The grass rustled behind him and Shippou couldn't help but frown as Inuyasha's scarlet hakama came into view. Hunkering lower into the tall grass, Shippou kept his eyes trained on the rabbit in the distance.

When a moment passed with the hanyou remaining silent, Shippou raised his head and turned. "She sent you, didn't she?"

Inuyasha let his breath out with an annoyed huff. "Feh. It doesn't take a genius to see that you need help, kid."

"I do not!" Shippou yelled, hands fisting as he glared at Inuyasha.

"Feh. There goes your big fat dinner, runt."

"Wha…?!" Shippou spun around, spying the rabbit fleeing the quiet field. With a growl of frustration, his little legs bunching in preparation to leap, Shippou dashed further into the tall grass. He hadn't gotten far before he felt the wholly uncomfortable, yet disturbingly familiar sensation of his tail being grabbed.

An upside down vantage was not Shippou's favourite way of seeing the world and he expressed his disapproval with a well pitched growl and a barring of his little teeth.

"Settle down, there wasn't any chance that _you_ were gonna catch that rabbit. anyway." Inuyasha smirked down at Shippou.

"What the hell do you know?!" Shippou spat, trying in vain to lash out at his captor. Raising his eyebrow at the profanity, Inuyasha shook the kitsune until his teeth rattled. Satisfied that Shippou was too dazed to run off immediately, Inuyasha set him down.

Shippou shook his head in vain, trying to clear his spinning vision. Still slightly dizzy, the kitsune boy looked up only to squeak in surprise. Inuyasha was hunkered down in front of him, their noses almost touching. Scooting backwards to escape the intense scrutiny, Shippou paused as another wave of disorientation hit him

"I know a lot more then you think, kid." The serious tone of the hanyou's voice made Shippou look up again, this time not flinching away from Inuyasha. "I was out on my own when I was a heck of a lot younger then you." Straightening on his haunches, Inuyasha continued to hold Shippou's gaze. "I didn't have some kind-hearted miko from the future to take me in, either. I did it on my own. Fight, eat, live. All by myself."

Shippou could've sworn that he saw the burning of painful memories in Inuyasha's eyes, but he blinked and the look was gone, replaced by the usual fierce determination. In the heavy silence that followed, neither moved.

With a shake of his long mane, Inuyasha was on his feet, staring down at Shippou once again. "Move it." The words were softly spoken, but Shippou obeyed like it was bellowed. Swiftly leaping to his feet, he followed Inuyasha out of the field.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He was hyperventilating. Why did no one ever notice how darned tiny this well house was? Surely the well, which carried his sister back and forth between eras, needed a more impressive structure to house it? One that had higher ceilings, maybe a few windows. No, instead here they all were; him, his sister and their clueless guest. All stuck in this tiny space. Was it just him or was it really hot?

Souta snapped out of his reverie when Kagome shifted on the steps. It was a small movement, a mere shuffling of feet, but it was enough to mobilize Souta. With a nervous squeak, he rushed forward to haul his sister backwards, his mind working at a furious pace.

"Tai! Fancy seeing you here! Umm, this is my sister Kagome." He was babbling, he could hear it. Instead of smacking his own forehead like he wanted to, Souta forced on a bright smile.

Taiki stood silhouetted by the sunlight streaming in through the open door, his face was unreadable as ever. "Your sister? The sick one?"

Souta felt Kagome flinch next to him, but before either of them could react, Taiki stepped further into the well house. "What are you two doing in here?"

"Cat," Kagome replied smoothly, "Buyo always had a bad habit of sneaking in here. Must be the rats' hiding place."

Souta fidgeted as Kagome and Taiki faced off. "Uh Kagome, this is Tai. Ishimaru Taiki. He and his grandfather are staying with us, remember?"

Souta barely heard Kagome's murmured assent, the thrumming in his ears drowned out the sound around him. As she drew level with Taiki, Souta thought that the older boy would refuse to let her pass, but after a moment's hesitation, Taiki stepped aside.

Releasing his breath in one relieved puff, Souta followed his sister, only to feel Taiki's hand on his arm.

"Tai?" Souta peered at him, wondering what the secretive boy could want to say.

Taiki stared after Kagome, his gaze distant and unfocused. Slowly he shook his head and released Souta's arm. "It's nothing."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sango nodded her appreciation as Miroku passed her a cup of tea. Inhaling the gentle aroma of the brewing leaves, Sango sighed as she gazed out at the peaceful village. Kirara was by her side and the monk was behaving, for once. She sighed once again in utter contentment, her eyelids sliding close in bliss.

The cup was halfway to her lips when she felt her forehead crinkling in a frown. The village was peaceful. The birds were chirping and the sun, in all its glory, was kissing the russet-topped hills. Miroku seemed to be lost in thought as he contemplated the sunset, his hand safely clutching his own cup.

"Wait a minute…." Sango stared off into the field. She could feel Miroku's gaze settling on her. "Where the heck are Shippou and Inuyasha?"

Miroku let out a quiet "Ah," before returning to his tea. Taking a sip, Miroku sighed. "I'm sure they are around, my dear Sango; no need to worry."

Sango eyed Miroku suspiciously, "What do you know?"

"Know? Why, my dear, I know nothing." He took another sip. "When one embraces one's fundamental ignorance, one opens the way to true enlightenment."

Sango pursed her lips. _Enlightenment? Riiight…_ "You know something, houshi-sama. Now spill!"

"Sango, why worry about where the troublesome twosome are?" Miroku set his tea down before turning to look at her, a familiar gleam in his dark eyes. "Why not focus on the here and now. You are here, I am here and…"

"Oh no, no!" Swatting the creeping hand away, Sango scooted further from Miroku, picking up Kirara and setting her in between. Kirara merely mewed in surprise before settling in to act as chaperone. "You tell me what you know and you tell me now!"

"But, my dear Sango…"

The peace of the village was disrupted by a heavy thud followed by a man's agonized groan.

"Geez, Sango, do you have to hit that hard?" Miroku complained as he rubbed at his abused head.

"How else am I going to get anything through that thick skull of yours houshi-sama?" Sango inquired sweetly, resisting the urge to bat her eyelashes. That would've just been too much. "Now cough it up!"

Miroku sighed, letting his hand drop to his lap, "Well, I might've overheard something."

"Yes?" Sango's voice lowered to an ominous hum as her eyes narrowed to slits.

Miroku cleared his throat nervously, helpless prey in the presence of a predator. As if the thought just struck him, Miroku held up a hand in protest, "Not that I was eavesdropping or anything!"

Sango couldn't resist the urge to roll her eyes. "Of course not."

Miroku cleared his throat before taking another sip of tea. "I happened upon our two wayward companions in the clearing and coupled with what we were all talking about before…" Miroku trailed off, his eyes sliding to the quickly darkening forest, "I do hope that Inuyasha thinks to stop soon."

"You really think that Inuyasha would…" Sango followed Miroku's gaze.

Miroku shrugged, "I think Inuyasha has always felt some sort of responsibility for the child. He and Kagome found him after all. Inuyasha himself grew up without his parents and, honestly, our brash hanyou friend may not be as indifferent to young Shippou's plight as it may seem."

"Hmm…" Sango absently stroked Kirara's fur. Feeling the contented rumblings of the neko youkai beneath her hand were soothing, she couldn't help but think that the monk was still keeping something from her. "I hope so Miroku. There's only so much _we _can do after all." .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kagome! You're back! So soon?" Michiyo reached out a hand for Kagome's bag, smiling warmly at her daughter.

Feeling Souta's pinch, Kagome bit her lip to stop from crying out. Shooting a glare at her brother, she handed her bag to her mother. "Yeah, Mom. The hospital didn't do that many tests this time."

"Tests?" Michiyo frowned but soon spotted Taiki in the doorway, "Oh! Yes, well that's good to hear. You must be tired; why don't you go on upstairs and I'll draw you a bath?"

"That would be great, Mom." Grinning in relief, Kagome turned towards the stairs, but stopped as she realized that one constant in their household was no where to be seen. "Mom? Where's Grandpa?"

"Oh, he went out with Riku-san, they should be back by dinner time," Michiyo smiled.

At the shooing wave of her mother's hand, Kagome shrugged and walked up the stairs. A million questions had begun to dance around her head as soon as she had seen the stranger at the well house. Mentally willing Souta to follow her, she deliberately slowed her steps. Souta caught up with her at her bedroom door, silently grabbing hold of his wrist, Kagome hauled him inside.

"What is going on?" She hissed, the words tripping over each other in her haste, "Guests? When did they arrive? Who are they? Do they know anything about…you know? How long are they staying?" The questions that had been circling around Kagome's mind rushed out in one whoosh, leaving Souta blinking at her.

Souta moved over to the bed; as if knowing to expect another rush of questions he held up his hand to beg for her silence. As soon as he was settled in Kagome's overly pink room, he took a deep breath. "Lots. Yes, guests. Pretty much just after you left. You already met Tai, his grandfather Ishimaru-san is a good friend of Grandpa's. No, they know nothing about you. They're staying indefinitely."

Kagome blinked at Souta's precise answers. "Okay, we gotta take that from the top. What is going on?"

Souta shrugged, "Beats me. Pretty much what happened is this: Ishimaru-san called; there was some sort of tragedy, I think. That's what they keep calling it, anyway. Tai doesn't talk much. Whatever. So, Grandpa offered them a place to stay and well, here they are."

Kagome sat down on her bed, grabbing her pillow from underneath Souta who stuck out his tongue at being dislodged. "Staying indefinitely? As in, no time frame?"

Souta rolled his eyes, "You sure you're in high school, Nee-chan?

Kagome promptly threw her pillow at him and Souta retaliated by throwing a stuffed puppy. "Oh, just shut up, twerp. This is not good." Kagome wailed. "Not good at all! How are we supposed to hide the fact that every so often I disappear down a dried up well?"

"I dunno. Keep coming up with one lame disease after another?" Souta's face brightened. "I know! We'll tell them it's a break-through treatment!"

Kagome grimaced, "Oh ha ha. When did you become Mister Comedian?"

"What? I was serious!" Souta grinned at her.

"This is so not good." Kagome bit her lip, arms hugging her sides as she rolled her feet underneath her.

Souta sighed and shook his head, "No, not good. Is it bad to wish that Grandpa wasn't so darned hospitable?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The kitsune was whining. Again. Whine, whine, whine and more whining. It was all he did! Inuyasha was becoming more frustrated with every little thing that came out of Shippou's mouth. Sure, Kagome taught him to say please, thank you and all that crap, but damn it! Did she really have to teach him to complain like a human?

Shippou had struggled to crawl towards him and had finally collapsed in a panting bundle at his feet. "Are we done yet, Inuyasha?"

It was at that moment that Inuyasha realized that his eyes had begun to work just a little bit harder to compensate for the lack of light around them. Tucking his hands into his sleeves, he huffed and turned to walk towards the gathering flickers of light that was the village.

Shippou groaned, "You're not seriously leaving me_ here_ are you?"

"You got feet, haven't, you runt?" Inuyasha tossed out without turning to look at Shippou. When he didn't receive a reply, he peered over his shoulder to find the exhausted cub snoring on the forest floor. Amazed at the ease with which the kid fell asleep, Inuyasha shook his head before heading back towards Shippou. "Stupid runt. Want to get eaten, do you?"

Inuyasha's keen eyesight pierced through the darkness to pick up the tiny bit of drool that was starting to form in the corner of Shippou's mouth. With a disgusted grunt, he hoisted Shippou more firmly into the crook of his elbow. "You better not be stupid enough to get eaten. Kagome would kill me."

Something in the back of his mind whispered that Shippou fell asleep so easily because he knew that Inuyasha was there to protect him. That something also whispered that Inuyasha would never let harm befall the child. Inuyasha told the voice to shut the fuck up.

Reaching the edge of the village, Inuyasha spotted a figure detach itself from the wall of Kaede's hut. Pausing, Inuyasha let the figure draw nearer before holding the still snoring Shippou out.

"He's alive, see? Just snoring his butt off." Inuyasha knew his tone was defensive and he fought the urge to drop his gaze.

Miroku finally stepped out of the lingering shadows, "I knew you would never let anything happen to him, Inuyasha. You need not assure me."

"Feh." Inuyasha tucked Shippou back against his body. "Oi bouzo, would you tell Sango to save some dinner for the runt? He didn't get a chance to eat."

Miroku eyed him, his fingers tightening and loosening over his staff, a sure-fire sign that he was scheming. "You're free to tell her yourself, Inuyasha. Won't you eat with us?"

Inuyasha shook his head, wary of the look in the monk's eye. "Nah, not really hungry." He jerked a head towards the forest. "I'm just gonna go…patrol."

"Ah, patrol. Of course. Shall I relieve you later?" A grin started to form on Miroku's lips.

"No!" Fearing that the word came out too quickly, Inuyasha cleared his throat. "No that's okay. I'll…umm…sleep in the tree tonight."

"Of course, Inuyasha." Miroku intoned. Inuyasha chose to ignore the knowing look in the monk's eyes as he thrust Shippou into Miroku's outstretched arms. He mumbled a "See ya," before taking off at high speed.

Running was still the best way to clear his head and he had a lot to think about. Early that morning, before Kagome had left, Inuyasha happened to overhear a conversation between Kagome and Sango. It wasn't like he was eavesdropping or anything; he wasn't Miroku. They just happened to converse under his tree.

Sango and Kagome had both been very concerned about the nightmares that plagued Shippou. Kagome seemed distressed and had confessed that she didn't know what to do. Miroku had joined in the conversation soon after and had suggested that perhaps Shippou needed the guidance of another man.

Inuyasha wasn't sure if the humans had been aware of his presence, but he had to bite his tongue when Miroku made his comment. Shippou didn't need the guidance of another _man_. He needed another _youkai_.

Inuyasha's frown deepened. He still hadn't been able to bring himself to tell them that Shippou continued to dream and had never actually stopped. His distressed grumblings were just usually too low-pitched for a human to hear.

Inuyasha sighed and sped up. He wasn't even going to think about what else he had heard Kagome talk about with Miroku. His head hurt enough as it was. Panting slightly, he stopped and headed for Goshinboku.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Took you long enough."

Riku looked up, "Tai, didn't hear you standing there, son. You scared me."

Taiki rolled his eyes, "Sure, I did." Walking further into the room, Taiki closed the bedroom door. "She's back, you know."

A shadow fell over Riku's face. "Yes, I know." He sighed, "Taiki you shouldn't…"

"I won't say anything, old man. I'll leave that to you." Taiki turned around, but with a hand on the knob, he looked back at his grandfather. "But you gotta get a move on. You know that, right?"

Riku sighed. Rubbing a hand over his face, he nodded.

Taiki looked like he wanted to say something more, but instead abruptly left the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"One, two, three, four, five…" Ticking the number of places off on her fingers, Kagome frowned as she studied the stack of plates in front of her. "Okay, I need another one."

"Don't bother."

Jumping at the unfamiliar voice, Kagome froze in the act of reaching for another plate. Blushing at being caught unawares, she turned to find intense green eyes focused on her. "Excuse me?"

Taiki sauntered forward, his hands firmly lodged in his pants' pocket. "I said 'don't bother', I just went up to see my Grandfather. He said he wasn't feeling well."

"Oh! It's nothing serious, I hope." Kagome frowned, concerned. She started to distribute the plates around the table.

"Nothing he caught from you."

The response had been given with such an utter lack of emotion or emphasis that Kagome found herself looking up at Taiki to stare. "That's good…"

Taiki merely shrugged before heading for the drawer that held the chopsticks.

"Oh no, I'll do that, Ishimaru-kun." Kagome set the last plate down and rushed around the table to grab at the chopsticks that Taiki held out.

"Oh God, don't call me that!"

"Call you what, Ishimaru-kun?" Kagome blinked at the vehement reply.

Taiki waved a hand at her. "That. It's Tai, or Taiki if you can't bear the informality."

Kagome drew in a deep breath. "Okay, Taiki."

"Oh, you're such good kids!" The two teenagers looked up as Michiyo entered with their dinner. "Come on then, you two. Sit, sit, I'll call the others."

"Grandfather wanted to excuse himself from dinner Higurashi-san. He said he wasn't feeling well."

"Thank you for telling me Taiki. I hope he's okay? I'll go check on him." Michiyo frowned.

"Don't trouble yourself, Higurashi-san. He was already falling asleep when I left him."

Kagome couldn't put a finger on it, but there was something oddly familiar about Taiki. Kagome jerked when she realized she had been staring at him while he spoke to her mother. Shaking her head, she slipped into her seat. Maybe he reminded her of someone from school? Whatever it was, she just had to stop staring at him. It was bad enough he thought she was disease-ridden; he really didn't need to think she was weird too.

"Oh, yum! Mama made chicken katsu curry. I haven't had that in a while!" Kagome exclaimed happily as she spied the main dish on the table. She snuck a glance at Taiki and she could've sworn that she saw him crinkle his nose, but she looked again his face bore a pleased expression.

Kagome shook her head. _Maybe you really are weird Higurashi…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Another note to explain my weirdly obscure titles: A quote by Albert Camus, a French novelist: "A tear dries quickly when it is shed for the troubles of others."

Regarding "The Pursuit of Power": I actually had a sizeable chunk of the latest chapter done and all ready to go. However it too got lost in the big Laptop Crash. I just wanted to say that I will go back to work on it, but at this time I really can't guarantee a when on that. I wanted to apologise and hope you understand. Actually I'm going to have my laptop looked at when I come up with funds, hopefully after Christmas.

On that note – I hoped you're all enjoying this so far, we still have a long way to go, I'm thinking that this would be 15 or so chapters. I wanted to thank you all for patiently (or not) waiting for this story and promise to get the next chapter soon! Ja ne!


	4. Portals of Discovery

This chapter is actually a little bit shorter then usual and my apologies in advance. I've had a very rough beginning to the New Year, which has been capped off with my bag being snatched from me – in broad daylight – with my iPod in it….my iPod which had all current episodes of Bleach and Ouran High School Host Club. God I'm tearing up again just thinking about it… Bleh…I wanted to send out a giant thank you to my beta for every wonderful beta job even though she's going through a rough patch herself. Thank you hon!

Disclaimer: Well I'm still broke…actually even more bankrupt now that some teenage hooligans stole my last five bucks from me… so even if you _wanted_ to sue me, you ain't gettin' nuthin'. Needless to say I do not own Inuyasha. But I do own a few plushies and the DVDs!

**Lost Gods**

**Chapter Four – Portals of Discovery**

Sunlight streamed in from her window, slowly coaxing her from her deep slumber. Kagome sighed and grabbed hold of the covers. It was just too early to get up and she was going to cherish every single second she was back in her comfortable bed.

Kagome tugged at the blankets but when they refused to budge, she groaned, "Buyo, get off." Her hand groped further to get a better grip on the sheets. "Geez Buyo, when did you get so heavy…"

When he still, didn't move, Kagome reluctantly opened her eyes, only to find herself staring at the, silver-haired hanyou perched at the foot of her bed. Wide-eyed, she clapped a hand to her mouth to stifle the instinctive scream that gathered at the back of her throat. "Inuyasha…what are you…"

Inuyasha slid off the bed to crouch at her bedside, his own amber eyes wide, "Nothing! I wasn't…I was just…"

Gathering the bed covers around her, Kagome dragged one hand through her tangled mess of hair, "Inuyasha, I said three days! I said I'd be back in _three_ days. Why can't you wait for me just once?" Exasperated, she waited for his reply.

Inuyasha looked like a deer caught in headlights, large eyes blinking at her in mock innocence as he stammered at her.

The shock of seeing her dog-eared protector was starting to wear off and Kagome found the sleepy haze of sleep finally leaving her mind. With a small gasp, Kagome leaned forward, small hand reaching out to grab Inuyasha's arm. "It's not Shippou is it?"

"What? No the runt's fine. I just…" Inuyasha's gaze which had locked onto her hand when she touched him, slid to the side, refusing to look her in the eye.

The shrill ring of Kagome's alarm clock cut him off and both of them jumped in surprise; Kagome fumbled to turn it off as Inuyasha started to growl at it. Clutching it to her chest, she finally turned the alarm off and with a sigh set it down.

"Inuyasha you can't…"

"Kagome, I need…"

They both froze, Kagome's hand still on her clock and Inuyasha staring intently at her.

"You first," they both blurted out, avoiding each other's gaze.

Inuyasha shook his head, holding her gaze until she sighed. "Inuyasha, you can't be here right now."

"I can't? Why not?" Inuyasha's eyes started to narrow and Kagome bit her lip.

"We just have a couple of guests in the house and it could be awkward." Kagome found that her fingers were fiddling with the blanket and she had to force herself to stop. What was she so nervous about anyway?

"Guests?" She really didn't think that Inuyasha's eyes could get that squinty and still manage to see.

"Yeah, Grandpa's friends and well…you know…" Kagome struggled to find words, Inuyasha, the rude and hanyou could be oddly sensitive at times. "It's just not the best time for you to be here that's all."

Inuyasha stared at her for what felt like an eternity before he got up in one fluid motion. Without a word he turned to her window.

"Inuyasha, wait!" She hated the note of panic in her voice. Forcing herself to calm down, she took a deep breath. "What did you want to say?"

He shrugged, his voice neutral, "Nothing important."

"But Inuyasha…" Kagome was half out of bed before his next words stopped her.

"Don't worry about it Kagome," Finally he turned and graced her with a rare smile, "It's all under control. Two days left." With a swish of curtains he was gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Ow_. He never knew that his tail could hurt. Shippou groaned, rolling over and snuggling deeper into the sleeping bag that Kagome left behind. In all of his young life, Shippou had not realised that it was possible for his body to ache as much as it did at that moment.

He could hear someone calling his name. Frowning, Shippou turned over once more in a vain attempt to block out the noise.

"Shippou-chan, its time for breakfast." He could feel Sango's hand on his shoulder, but he ignored it, choosing instead to squeeze his eyes tighter.

"Perhaps we should let him be Sango, he must be exhausted."

Shippou turned his head away, trying to ignore Sango's concerned mumbling. He was all ready to go back to sleep when a familiar hand grabbed hold of his already sore tail.

"Oi runt! What makes you think you can sleep in?"

Shippou barely registered the fact that someone was speaking to him before he found himself in an awkward position yet again. The instinctive urge to cry welled up in him and he opened his mouth to bellow, but before he could, a large, clawed hand loomed in sight.

"Oh no you don't brat. I told you last night that you were coming with me." Inuyasha glared down at him, amber eyes glinting in the sunlight streaming in from the opened doorway.

"Inuyasha! Is that really necessary?" Sango was on her feet, hands on her hips as she glowered at the hanyou.

Distressed, Shippou started to fight Inuyasha's grasp. He was so sleepy! He still hurt from yesterday and there was no way that he was going to let Inuyasha drag him from his bed, promise or no promise. With that thought in mind Shippou wriggled harder, hardly hearing Inuyasha and Sango arguing.

"At least let him eat breakfast!" Sango wearily thrust forward a bowl of food, setting it down by Inuyasha's feet, she started to fill another one. "Both of you can use some breakfast."

The warm, spicy aroma of breakfast hit his nostrils hard and Shippou's stomach rumbled, reminding him that he didn't have any dinner the night before. Desperate to escape the evil hanyou, Shippou found his mouth in a most advantageous position…

Inuyasha's roar filled the quiet village as Sango leapt to her feet and Miroku dove for his staff.

"You brat!" Incensed, Inuyasha flung Shippou from him, his hand clutching at his arm that Shippou had viciously bitten.

Sango leapt up to catch Shippou and he promptly wrapped his arms around her neck. In Kagome's absence, his next best bet for survival was the steadfast demon slayer who promptly started yelling at Inuyasha. Burrowing deeper into her embrace, Shippou strained to get away from the wrath that was radiating from the hanyou.

"Fine! Be like that! I have no clue why I would bother with a _weakling_ like you anyway!"

Stiffening, Shippou raised his face from Sango's shoulder. Head turning, he watched as the hanyou stalked away and into the forest. He felt Sango's comforting touch, but somehow her quiet murmurings did little to ease the ache in his the pit of his stomach.

Inuyasha was walking away from him – Shippou, the weakling…

Leaping from Sango's grasp, Shippou cautiously sniffed at the ground, searching for that elusive thread that was Inuyasha's scent.

"Shippou?"

Ignoring Sango, sniffed harder, but his mind was to befuddled to remember the lessons he was taught just the day before.

"Shippou, come have breakfast."

Finally lifting his head, he offered her a wan smile, "That's okay Sango, I'll catch something else later."

"But Shippou…"

Walking away from Sango and Miroku, Shippou headed into the forest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kagome! How are you? We heard about your toxoplasmosis, are you feeling better?"

_Toxowhata? _ "Oh yes! Feeling much better!" Kagome plastered on a large grin, making a mental note to speak to her grandfather…again. "So did I miss much?"

Kagome fell into step with her friends as Yuka and Eri started to argue about the details of their upcoming exam. She stifled the urge to sigh as she listened to them talk about exams, boys and life in general. It was moments like these that she wondered what life would have been like for her had she not fallen into that well. Defiant golden eyes flashed by in her mind's eye and she could feel a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips. She may miss the finer points of calculus and the details on exactly who won the latest reality TV show, but somehow she didn't mind.

Kagome was so caught up in her musings that she was completely oblivious to her surroundings and she had utterly forgotten that in this particular hallway, there was one particular tile that tilted slightly upwards and the way Kagome's luck was running lately…

"Ow!"

"Kagome!" Three alarmed voices called out her name and Kagome wished that the ground would swallow her up as she stared at the pair of shiny shoes mere centimetres from her nose.

"Higurashi-san, are you alright?"

Feeling as if someone had grabbed hold of her throat, Kagome slowly looked up into concerned green eyes. Through strangely constricted vocal chords, Kagome managed to choke her words out, "Yes, I'm just fine… Thank you."

With a smirk on his lips and eyes twinkling with amusement, Taiki cleared his throat, "You are aware that you're still face down on the ground right?"

Closing her eyes, Kagome tightened her grip on the strap of her book-bag, "Yes, quite aware."

"Oh Kagome!That can't be good for your osteogenesis imperfecta!" Ayumi exclaimed as she knelt beside her fallen friend.

_Osteo… geny…impa-whata? Ah forget it…_ "I'm okay Ayumi." Allowing her friend to help her up, Kagome reached for the books that had fallen out of her bag but stopped when male hands started to gather them up.

Clearing her throat, she braved another look at his face as he held out her books, "Thank you Ishimaru-san."

He grinned at her, a genuine smile this time that had Kagome catching her breath as she stared unabashedly at him, "I told you before, it's Taiki."

"Taiki…" Kagome could feel the weight of her friends' gazes as he walked away from them and predictably before she could even take a single step they rounded on her, eyes wide and hands on hips.

"How in the world do you know him Kagome?" Yuka glared at her and Kagome wasn't sure whether or not she should start apologizing. "He's been here less then a week!"

"More importantly, how does he know you?" Eri turned to watch Taiki stroll into a classroom before turning wondering eyes on Kagome, "He's not…no…he couldn't be!"

"What?" Kagome looked on in bewilderment as Eri and Yuka exchanged glances.

Yuka shook her head in dismay, "No he couldn't possibly be…do you think so Eri?"

Ayumi sighed, "You're not thinking that Ishimaru-kun could be…"

"How else would they know each other?" Eri demanded dramatically.

Convinced that the three of them had developed some sort of strange telepathy in her absence, Kagome started to back away. However before she could take more then a few steps from them, she found hands encircling her wrists and hauling her forward again. Dismayed, Kagome gulped as three accusing eyes turned on her.

"Kagome, you have to tell us right now!" Yuka commanded, glaring at her.

"Uh… sure…" Kagome resisted the urge to run away again.

Three voices blended together as they glared at her, "Is Ishimaru-kun your violent, possessive, two-timing boyfriend?!"

Kagome blinked. Her what? "Uh…"

"Oh my God! He is isn't he? And here I thought he was so nice!" Eri clutched at her books as she stared at the classroom Taiki had gone in with a strangely fearful expression on her face.

"You never know Eri, never know." Yuka nodded sagely, folding her arms in front of her chest.

"Guys! Oh no, no! You got it all wrong! Taiki's not my boyfriend!" Kagome frantically waved her hands in front of her, as if she could stop the disaster that this conversation was turning into by physical force.

"Oh Kagome! You don't have to hide it anymore!" Yuka draped her arms around Kagome's shoulder, effectively pining her arms against he sides. "It's all okay, this is actually a good thing!"

Eri rushed forward to hug Kagome as well, ignoring her squeak of protest, "That's right! Now that we know, we can protect you!"

Kagome gulped as her two friends enveloped her in a bone-crushing hug, her protests dying on her lips as Ayumi ushered them into the classroom and into their seats. She barely had time to wonder if she was really speaking actual words or just 'blah, blah, blah' before their teacher sprung a test on them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A loud thrumming noise had settled in his ears as the muscles in his legs pushed and strained to propel him forward. Air had lodged somewhere deep in his chest and it hurt just to breathe.

Dry, brittle wooden fingers snatched up at him from the undergrowth of the forest, catching on his clothes and in his hair, impatiently he brushed them away as he ran.

Desperate.

He needed to catch him. Why was he so damned fast?

Wheezing now, he pushed, just a little harder, just a little faster…There! A flash of red, a streak of silver, a faint whiff of a scent long imprinted in his mind, just a little further…

He fell. Hard, the ground rushing to meet him as he cried out, hands flailing to cushion his fall. Gulping hard, Shippou sucked in air as his lungs fought to fill. Helpless tears began to fall and he rushed to wipe them away, dirtying his already grubby face.

"Baka." The word rushed by in the wind, barely heard in the rumble of the forest. "Baka!" Shippou shouted this time, his voice high and shrill as he fought to restrain the flow of tears down his face.

"Oi! What the hell did I do now?!"

With a gasp, Shippou looked up into the flash of irritated eyes. "Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha scowled down at him, "You've been chasing me all morning runt, what the hell do you want?" Eyebrows furrowing even further in a frown, the half demon crossed his arm. "I didn't tell you to follow me! You did this on your own!"

Sniffling, Shippou slowly straightened, tucking his tail firmly beneath him, his gaze falling to his folded hands. Almost afraid to meet the half-demon's gaze, he kept his eyes firmly fixed downwards, "I know that…I was just…I don't want anything Inuyasha."

One dark eyebrow rose, "So why the hell have you been following me all this time?"

"I…I…" _Weakling_. "Inuyasha, I'm…" _A weakling_. "I was…" Shippou bit his lip. How could he possibly say it? He couldn't.

With a huff, Inuyasha flopped down onto his haunches, "Fuck it Shippou, what's with the act?" He peered at Shippou's face, before pulling his sleeve up, thrusting his arm underneath the kitsune's nose, "I didn't even get a scratch okay?"

Blinking at the sudden proximity of a sinewy arm, Shippou's gaze finally snapped up. "What?"

Twisting his arm backwards and forwards, Inuyasha held up his arm. "You didn't even leave a scratch, not like your puny teeth can hurt me anyway, but just so that you know." Pausing, the hanyou scratched the tip of his nose with a sharp claw. "It's okay."

Shippou looked up at Inuyasha as the hanyou looked away and the words that had lodged themselves in his throat suddenly wanted to burst out. "I'm sorry Inuyasha! I'm sorry!"

"Keh." In one fluid motion, Inuyasha was back on his feet, "I told you it was okay brat."

Inuyasha turned to walk away, but Shippou launched himself at the hanyou's hakama. "Inuyasha! I…I need…"

Inuyasha stopped in mid-stride, his eyes hidden by silver bangs. "You did good Shippou."

Tightening his hold on the scratchy red cloth, Shippou wondered if he had heard right, "Huh?"

"You kept up."

Releasing Inuyasha's pants, Shippou felt a grin tug at the corner of his mouth. "Yeah. I did, didn't I?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "Feh, wasn't bad, for someone with such a puny nose."

Shippou's mouth snapped shut on the insult he was about to hurl at the hanyou, instead he found his gaze dropping down to his feet. Clearing his throat, Shippou decided to make a confession, "I was talking about me you know."

"Hmm?" Inuyasha started to walk again and Shippou found himself falling into step behind him.

"I was talking about me before, you know…the b-baka part." Shippou gnawed on his lip again.

"Yeah, I know."

Shippou sighed, then his spine stiffened, "What do you mean 'you know'? You're a baka too, baka!"

"Keh."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Where oh where does Lin-chan keep coming up with these weird titles? Heh, I ain't telling! This chapter's title comes from James Joyce, an Irish novelist, which goes – "A man's errors are his portals of discovery."

This chapter has been mostly fluff, but we will be getting into the meat of the story soon – maybe as soon as… dare I say it? Next chapter! Hope you stick around!


End file.
